Don't Cry
by conyeeHizaki
Summary: Mi tercer fic COMPLETO! Háblame despacio hay algo en tus ojos no dejes caer tu cabeza con pena y por favor no llores. un 100% GAAMATSU! lean &dejen review's


**Hola de nuevo, bueno este es el tercer fic que ago, lo se, los anteriores aun no los acabo u.u. pero a decir verdad, a veces la inspiración llega y lo unico que tienes sercas es un cuaderno y un lapiz.**

**Nota:**_**este fic es inspirado por la rola de DON'T CRY de GUNS N ROSES.**_

**Nota roja: **_**los personajes no me pertenecen.**_

**Nota de la autora: **_**espero que les guste, este fic solo sera un capitulo pero algo largito, Disfrutenlo : )**_

_**DON'T CRY**_

Todo empezo en una hermosa pero calurosa mañana en Suna. Todos los habitantes ya estaban en sus labores, algunos ninjas se ivan de la aldea y otros regresaban a la aldea, los menores ivan a la escuela, las amas de casa con su labos domestico, otros ivan a entrenar, mientras que en otro lado, en una pequeña casa, los rayos del sol se asomaban sin avisar por la ventana, de una cierta chica castaña. Aun dormia placidamente, acostada en un suave colchon (bastante grande para ella), enredada con unas calidas y blancas sabanas.

-bip! Bip! Bip! .- sonaba la alarma de la castaña, al escuchar esto de volada de levanto ya que tenia que estar temprano en el campo de entrenamiento ya que el sensei no era un simple ninja de la aldea si no que, cierto pelirrojo, piel balnca y palida, ojos aguamarina y alrededor de ellos unas bolsas negras, exacto, era nada menos que el kazekage de Sunagakure, la persona mas importante de la aldea, era su sensei.

Ya mero eran las siete de la mañana de nuevo llegaria tarde, como en las anteriores veces que iva a entrenar, ya que al joven no le gustaba la impuntualidad, asi que la chica se ducho y se alisto como un rayo, no alcanzaba para desayunar asi que se fue con el estomago vacio, la chica corria lo mas rapido que podia ya que el entrenamiento empezaba a las siete y solo faltaba cinco minutos para la hora ya mencionada, trataba de no tropezar con nadie, al parecer la gente lo asia a proposito para llegar tarde, _"como si fuera la primera vez que me pasa esto" _penso la chica, se distrago por unos segundos y cuando menos se lo esperaba habia chocado con alguien.

-aunsh! Ten mas cuidado por donde corras.- decia un castaño con la cara pintada de morado, pero al dar cuenta de que era la alumna de su hermano menor.- OH! Matsuri lo siento mucho.- se levbanto el y después ayudarla a la castaña.

-No Kankurorou-san! Gomen fue mi culta iva distraida.- hacia reverencia en señal de disculpas.

-No deberias disculparte conmigo, si no al sensei que elegiste.- decia en burla ya que el sabia que a estas horas tenian entrenamiento.

-etto… Gaara-sensei! Esta esperandome, nos vemos después Kankurou-san.- decia la chica alejandose del Sabaku no.

-DATEEE PRISAAA!.- gritaba el chico y después se incorporo y regreso a sus deberes,

En un campo de entrenamiento de encontraba un pelirrojo, recargado en un arbol, sus ojos estaba cerrados y los brazos cruzados.

"_si no llega me largo" _pensaba el chico algo molesto, se arto y ya se dirigia a su oficina para terminar su trabajo.

-GAARAAA-SEENSEEEI!!.- se escuchaba una voz mas bien se asercaba, el chico voltio y vio a la castaña al agitada.

-llegas tarde.- Su voz se escuchaba algo molesto.- sabes que odio esperar.- no quitaba los ojos y el semblante serio que lo caracterizaba.

G-Gaara-sensei tube un pequeño accidente.- se inclinaba de seña de disculpa.

-hmph.- se dirigio hacia ella.- te vas a quedar ai parada como adorno o vienes a entrenar.- se escuchaba algo cruel mezclado con enojo.

Asintio con la cabeza y se puso para entrenar.

-que esperar, empieza.- el chico estaba algo malhumorado.

La chica sde le hacia raro de que su sensei la tratara de esa forma era la primera vez que le gritaba ella entendia que era serio, no le iportaba nada, pero otra cosa esque se comporte grosero con ella, sabia que Gaara odiaba la impuntualidad pero le estaba exagerando, el entrenamiento se hacia cada vez mas fuerte, ruda apenas ella podia resistir, en una de sus distracciones no se dio cuenta de una shuriken viniendo hacia ella, reacciono algo tarde pero pudo deshacerse de el pero de la nada salio un kunai y esa no pudo esquivarla roso su cintura provocando que callera, al estar en el suelo le dolia la zona donde rozo el arma, llevo su mano hacia esa parte y noto que un liquido carmesí saliera de ella, Gaara al verla se dirigio hacia ella.

-a la proxima, no te distraigas mucho.- decia con decepcion y ella lo noto.- es mejor que terminemos por hoy.- estaba listo para partir.

-si se quiere ir, vallase, yo me quedo entrenando.- decia la chica algo molesta y triste.

-alla tu.- no le imortaba en lo mas minumo y empezo a alejarse se detubo por unos instantes, observanba con atención a su alumna habia mejorado demasiado, hace tres años era solo una niña indefensa y torpe, pero tenia que aceptarlo, pasaron los años y cada dia se asombraba de su alumna, habioa mejorado demasiado, era mas fuerte y ahora ella le demostraba que aunque sangrara ella continuaria, regreso a la realidad al ver a Matsuri bastante mal, su ropa traia mucha sangre pintada en su ropa, no fue bueno que la dejara sla entrenando y se fue hacia ella.

-estas expulsando demasiada sangre, te llevare a curarte.- cuando iva a cargarla ella se engo.

-no es necesario… estoy bien.- le decia con dolor.

-no seas terca, ademas es una orden.- Sin mas reproches la cargo entre sus brazos, ya cuando estaba a punto de partir, Gaara detecto mas bien olio de la chica sangre ba al mil.

-arigato… Gaara-sensei.- fue lo ultimo que dijo antes de quedar desmayada en sus brazos, el pelirrojo hiba deprisa al hospital.

Al llegar al hostipal unas enfermeras llevaron a la castaña en una camilla para curarla pero al parecer habia perdido bastante sangre. Pasaron las horas y Gaara aun estaba en la sala de espera, a decir verdad nunca se habia preocupado por nadie era una simple chica, pero no, era mas que eso, aparte de sus hermanos, ella era la que se preocupaba por el, siempre estubo jinto a el, siempre estubo a su lado para apoyarlo y ayudarlo, ella se aserco sin miedo, sin temor alguna de el y mas que nada, lo acepto tal y como era. Se todo el kanji que tenia en su frente "amor" que era lo que significaba y después puso su mano en su opecho, sentia algo extraño algo que palpitaba con ganas de salir, nunca le habia pasado, solo y unicamente cuando estaba serca de… **su alumna.**

-Doctor, como esta Matsuri?.- le levanto cuando lo vio.

-No se preocupe Kazekage, su alumna esta muy bien.-

-¿y porque tardaron tanto?.- pregunto

-tuvimos que examinarla ya que no fue la unica herida que le encontramos.-

-…-

-solo que el arma no solo la rozo si no que le izo una leve cortada pero ella no se detubo en su entrenamiento provocando que la herida creciera mas y sangrara aun mas, pero ya cerramos la herida solo que no aga mucho movimiento aun esta fresca y por la perdida de sangre tubimos que producirle, esta algo debil.- decia el doctor

-asi que, ya me la puedo llevar.- pregunto Gaara.

-claro Kazekage, de hecho su alumna se encuentra en aquella habitación, pase por favor.- el doctor le señalaba la habitación y después para retirarse.

-gracias.- el pelirrojo se dirigio hacia la habitación que le havia dicho.

-¿estas lista?.- le preguntaba sin ninguna expresión.

-h-hi! P-pero que h-hace aquí?.- dijo algo sorprendida.

-no pienso dejarte sola y mas con esa herida que te provoque.- decia sin mirarla a los jos.

-n-no es n-necesario q-que se p-prepcupe p-por mi.- estaba sonrojada.

-eres mi alumna, es mi deber preocuparte por ti, asi que apurate, llegamos algo tarde a mi casa.- cruzo los brazos.

-ah! A-su c-casa???.- dijo de nuevo, sorprendida y mas sonrojada.

-si, apurate.- el chico la espero afuera.

Ya estaban aguera, Gaara recordo que le dijo al doctor que no se moviera mucho porque después se le iva a abrir la herida ademas aun no a recuperado toda la sangre que havia perdido, asi que sin decir ninguna palabra la cargo al sentir esto la chica se sonrronjaba a mas no poder por el acto que havia hecho, cuando vio sercas el rostro de el no se controlo y se sonrrojo de nuevo ya que nunca lo habia visto tan sercas, al igual Gaara se sonrrojo pero trato de ocultarlo empezo a saltar lo mas rapido que pudo, ya estando en la mansión Sabakuno, Gaara esaba para que sus hermanos no estubieran en la casa porque si no después lo ivan a atacar con tantas preguntas, abrio con cuidado la puerta, ya estaban dentro, por mala suerte de el, estaban sus hermanos discutiendo por el control pero al escuchar la puierta se dieron cuenta que era su hermano menor, pero, quien era la que estaba cargando.

-hola hermanito! Al parecer vienes muy bien acompañado.- el chico marioneta empezo a burlarse de Gaara y mas porque traia a Matsuri en sus brazos.

-hola Gaara! ¿Por qué traes a Matsuri en tus brazos?.- pregunto con curiosidad la rubia.

-la trage a la casa por unos dias o hasta que se cure.- dijo senrio y con tono frio.

-¿cure? ¿Qué paso?.- decian ala misma vez los hermanos del pequeño.

-en el entrenamiento, lastime por accidente a Matsuri.-

el ya no queria dar mas explicaciones asi que se llevo a la castaña al piso de arriba abrio la primera habitación.

-te quedaras en mi recamara.- rescontandola.

-p-pero Gaara-sensei, e-es su h-habitacion.- estaba mas que un tomate.

-lose, pero sera mejor que duerdas comoda.-

-y ¿e-en d-donde d-dormira?.-

-en la habitación de Kankurou.-

-n-no Gaara-sensei, e-es m-mejor que m-me valla a m-mi c-casa.- iva a pararse pero no pudo ya que aun la herida le dolia, pero Gaara la tomo antes de que se callera.

-en tu casa no ay nadie quien te cuide, por otro lado, si te quedas aquí, podre cuidarte mucho mejor.- le decia csi en susurro, Matsuri estaba mas sonrojada sentia que la cara le ardia mientras que Gaara se dio cuenta que la sostenia de la cintura, el chico de nuevo se sonrrojo y la volvio a colocar en su cama.

Y asi pasaron varias semanas, la herdida de Matsuri se estaba cerrando poco a poco, casi todo el tiempo se la mantenia encerrada asi que les pidioa los Sabakuno que ella podia ayudar con lo de la casa, en especiala a Temari, ya que siempre hacia todo el aseo, la chica siempre se levantaba temprano para prepar el desayuno, Gaara y Kankurou llegaban a las tres de la tarde para comer y siempre llegaban con la comida ya preparada, Matsuri le eneseñaba a Temari para cocinar, ya que la cocnina no era su fuerte pero iva mejorando, a veces se turnaban para cuidarla a la castaña, y en pocas y extrañas veces Gaara dejaba su trabajo para cuidarla y descanar un poco, pero casi siempre terminaba Matsuri a cuidar a Gaara, a la chica le encantaba estar mas cerca de Gaara, ya que desde que lo vio por primera vez se enamoro de el hasta la fecha, pero amas pasanba el tiempo mas lo maaba no tenia el suficiente valor, para decirlo lo que sentia por el, ella sabia que iva a rechazar, ya que el solo la veia como una alumna como amiga, pero ella lo miraba mas que su sensei mas que el Kazekage, si no que, lo miraba como hombre. Mientras que Gaara aun no entendia lo que le sucedia cuando se asercaba a la castaña, cuando la miraba, se le hacia raro que ella se ponia roja cada vez que se asercaba u hablaban, la verdad esque a el le encantaba el sonrrojo de ella se veia aun mas hermosa, esos ojos que se piede, sus labios rosas y tentadores, su piel, cada vez que se tocaban la mano por accidente se le erizaba su piel, esa sonrisa que le trae paz, ese aroma que lo embriaga y su voz que lo hechizaba.

-talvez… me este… enamorando de… ella…- tocaba de kanji y con la otra su pecho, estaba algo confundido ya que nunca habia experimentado esos sentimientos desde que los de Akatsuki le quitaron al shukaku.

Ya era bastante tarde, Matsuri y Temari ya se habian ido a dormir, mientras que Gaara y Kankurou aun estaban en la sala.

-Kankurou…- lo dijo algo apenado.

-¿Qué pasa?.- dijo algo curioso.

-la verdad no se si preguntarte.- estaba algo nervioso ya que nunca habia pedido ayuda a sus hermanos.

-vamos Gaara! sabes que puedes confiar en mi.- le decia con una sonrisa y su mano eb ek hombro del pelirrojo.

-bueno, pero si te ries o te burlas te amo¬¬.- lo amenaso con su mirada.

-jeje! Como cres.- se rio algo nervioso.

-tu…bueno…alguna vez te as…- no termino de completar la pregunta.

-¿enamorado!.- Kankurou ya sabia para donde iva.

-hmph, si.- cruzo sus brazos sin quitar su postura de serio.

-si, Gaara si me e enamorado, se que para ti el amor es nuevo.- respondia el chico.

-pero, ¿como sabes que estas enamorado?.- no dejaba de preguntar

-mira Gaara, el amor es un sentimiento invisible, a veces toca tu pueirta sin darte cuenta.- contesto a su hermano.

-pero, ¿cuales son los síntomas?.- aun no entendia muy bien.

-umm. La unica y la mas segura, cuando te pones nervioso con la chica.-

-oj!.-

-piensalo bien, lo unico que te dire esque ella te ama, pero tu no te das cuenta, ahora…- pauso &continuo.- tu solo puedes saber si realmente la amas, solo date cuenta, no por nada tienes el kanji en tu frente.- fue lo ultimo que dijo y se retiro.

Ahora entendia todo, talvez esto sea la opotunidad de acercarse a ella, sin temer a ser rechazado, lo unico que faltaba era, ¿como poder amarla si nunca a amado a otra persona? Iva ser algo complicado.

Paso un mes, Matsuri ya esta muy bien la herida habia cerrado por completo y ya era hora de regresar a su casa, no queria pero tenia, al igual que Gaara no queria que se fuera pero no tenia otra opcion. Gaara encamino a Matsuri a su casa para que llegara bien. Después se despidieron y el chico tubo que irse a su oficina. Al dia siguiente la chica castaña queria darle una sopresa a su sensei y a que podia regresar para ayudarlo, estaba subiendo las escaleras cada paso que daba le palpitaba mas y mas su corazon, llego, estaba justo enfrente de la puerte, tomo un gran bocado de aire y trato de no hacer ruido al abrirla ya que lo mas seguro esque Gara estubiera trabajando y no lo queria perturbar, de nuevo de armo de valor y poco a poco abria la puerta, hasta que. Al abrir sus ojos vio la peor escena de su vida, como era posible, no lo podia creer, estaba Gaara recargado en su escritorio, pero no estaba solo, entre sus piernas estaba una chica, sus brazos de ella lo rodeaban, estaban tan sercas, peor aun, se estaban besando pero al parecer Gaara no se resistia, la castaña salio corriendo con sus algrimas en sus ojos, lo unico que treaia en su mente era esa desbastadora escena, corria fuera de la torre no le importaba nada mas sentia que todo se derrumbara en un cerrar y abrir ojos no podia sentir las piernas sus ojos se llenaban mas de lagrima, cuando sin querer topo con los hermanos Sabakuno.

-asuh! Matsuri ten mas…- Kankurou vio a la chica, estaba… lorando.

-Matsuri, te encuentras bien.-pregunto con curiosidad ala rubia.

La chica no contestaba ya que batallaba para cirular palabras.

-que te pasa, porque estas llorando.- decia el chico.

-vente! Vamos a platicar.- trataba de calmarla pero era imposible.

-NOOOOOO! DEEJEEENMEE EEMPAAAZ..- gritaba la chica tratando de safarse de ellos.

-matsuri! Estas alterada.- se preocupaba mas Temari.

-QUEEE NOO EENTIEENNDEEE! DEJEENMEE SO-LA!.- lo ultimo lo dijo con desesperacion de salir corriendo sin rumbo fijo.

Kankurou y Temari se quedaron preocupados no entendia la reaccion y mas el llanto de la chica, la uica respuesta era Gaara, ya que la vieron salir de la torre.

Por otro lado en la oficina del kazekage, se encontraba una rubia besando al chico ya que lo agarro desprevenido, después el chico pelirrojo toma de las muñecas de la chica y soltandose de ella.

-que te pasa! Quien te da el derecho de venir y hacer esto.

-que no entiende Gaara-sama.- su voz se escuchaba algo sensual.- me fasina.- intento besarlo de nuevo pero Gaara no se dejo.

Pues yo no, salde aquí.- la empujo.

-no entiendo.- estaba confundida.

-no es mi problema si no entiendas.- decia algo molesto.

-que tiene ella, que yo no tenga.- decia la chica ya enojada.

-¿Qué? ¿a quien te refieres con "ella"?.- le confundio lo que dijo.

-a la torde de su alumna, que le ve a ella que yo no tenga.- ya estaba demasiada enojada.

-MATSURI!.- se sorprendio mucho, ya que "ella" era Matsuri.

-si, ella la que estubo aquí.- decia con una sonrisa malevola.

-queeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee?.- se quedo atonico.

-y al parecer no le agrado bersarnos.- la chica ya se estaba pasando de lista.

-en primera, tu fuiste la que me besaste y en segunda, algo que no tienes y nunca lo tendras **CO-RA-ZON!**.- fue lo ultimo que dijo para sacar a la chica de su oficina, ella se fue enojada, pero a el no le importo en lo mas minimo.

Ahora, como le iva a explicar a Matusi lo que vio, el nunca intento lastimarla, ahora el la izo sufrir por un estupido beso de una vieja loca, en eso llegaron los dos hermanos en su oficina.

-GAARA! tu sabes porque Matsuri esta asi?.- decia casi gritando Temari.

Queeeee? Cuando la vieron.- estaba mas que preocupado por ella.

-hace rato, salio corriendo.- aclaro el castaño.-

-y llorando.- termino la chica.

"_llorando" _ya era oficial la habia lastimado sin querer, queria salir corriendo tras ella pero una mano la detubo.

-es mejor que se tranqilize.- le decia la chica de las cuatro coletas.

-pero…-

-Temari tiene razon, cuando la vimos se veia algo alterada.- termino de decir Kankurou.

-y si le pasa algo.- estaba demasiado preocupado y tenia miedo de que le pasara algo.

-ten fe, ella lo unico que quiere, es estar sola.- abrazaba a su hermano.

No tubo otra eleccion que aceptar, pero iva a ir mas noche a su casa. Ya era noche, exactamente las nueva, salio de su casa hacia la de Matsuri, Gaara tenia la necesidad de explicarle y aclarar que la amaba y que no ay otra mujer como ella.

Llego a su casa, las luces estaban apagadas, toqco yt nadie le abrio, empezo a asomarse por las ventanas y no habia nadie su cama aun estaba tendida, asi que penso a donde iria y recordo, que habia un pequeñpo lugar donde le encanta ir.

Ya habia llegado y no la veia, nada hasta que vio una pequeña sombra. Que estaba en una banca, se aserco para saber si era ella y si, era Matsuri, se sento a su lado pero ella no se dio cuenta de su presencia.

-deberias de estar en tu casa.- le dijo sin verla.

-G-Gaara-sensei.- dijo sorprendida y dando un pequeño brinco.

-fui a tu casa y no te encontre.- seguia viendo la luna.

-gomen, me voy.- se levanto pero antes de que se marchara la tomo de la muñeca.

-no.- sonaba mas como una orden.

-suelteme…- no podia safarse.

-porque ulles de mi.- aun la sostenia.

-porque ya no quiero verle.- dijo ella y empezo a llorar.

-¿Por qué?.- pregunto.

-porque… me duele que bese a otra u.u .- solto pero llorando, el pelirrojo la puso enfrente de el, pero la tenia agarrada de los brazos.

-por esa estupidez ya no me vas a ver.- decia serio.

-al parecer, para yusted no lo fue.- tenia la mirada clavada en el suelo y aun sacaba lagrimas.

-mirame a los ojos.- le ordeno que lo mirara pero no iso casi asi que el pelirrojo la obligo a la fuerza, al ver sus ojos, rojos y sin brillo.

-ella no significa nada para mi.- pauso &continuo.- pero tu si.- Matsuri bolota verlo soprendida aun lloraba.

-G-Gaara-sensei.- aun con el llanto.

-no llores, porfavor, no llores esta noche.- al terminar se aserco a ella lentamente hasta rozar sus labios y luego sellarlos, la chica solo sentia como los labios del chico oprimian los suyos, Gaara la pegaba mas a su cuerpo, Matsuri enredo sus brazos en el cuello del chico mientras que el en su cintura, seguian besando con amor, los movimientos aceleraban hasta que se separaron para buscar y tomar aire.

-te amo y no quiero perderte.- decia el pelirrojo acariciando y secando las lagrimas del rostro de la chica.

-yo tambien, lo amor Gaara-sensei.- para después de nuevo fundirse en un gran y apasionado beso.

_**FIN!**_

**Bueno, espero que les alla gustado mucho este fic, bueno en realidad yo me inspiro en canciones de ciertos artistas, y pues esta ocacion me inspire en una rola que me encanta, Don't cry, no se si lo han escuchado pero buena la rola, te hace reflexionar, bueno espero sus review's e gustaria saber si soy buena para escribir fics de este tipo.**

**Sayo ;D**


End file.
